She Loves You
by SwingingParrot
Summary: First Fanfic. My twisted imagination running away from me. MWPP. non slash.


She Loves You

A/N: First fan fiction, ever. Be gentle. Just something that was playing on my mind for a while.

"Speaking" "_singing"_

Disclaimers: I don't own any rights for anything. All things to do with Harry Potter and The Beatles belong to their respective owners.

Harry began to sort through Sirius' old possessions, not that there were many to sort through. By doing this he kept his mind of other more depressing issues, and made him appear to be doing something useful. His eyes fell upon a small record collection sitting on the nightstand. Much to Harry's relief, there was nothing in the collection that he could say entertained his tastes. One however, stuck out, mostly because the genre didn't fit in with the heavy muggle rock or the miscellaneous wizarding bands the rest of the collections was made up of. Harry pulled the record out of the collection and peered at it, a very old, and worn out Beatles single. What maintained its oddness was the fact that the song was made when Sirius was a toddler, so him having a copy made little sense. Pity was, Harry could never find out the sense of it. He was gone. Since it was the only thing he remotely liked he placed it into the player which was also on the nightstand. He had only heard it once before, Aunt Petunia put it on by mistake when he was young; Dudley had 'danced' to it (if you could have called that movement of fat 'dance') so it remained on. It was a lively tune and Harry smiled as he started to bob, but at that moment someone stormed in and stopped it playing.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry in confusion

"Remus, Harry" He sighed before he continued, "You shall not play that song again, got it" he received a silent nod from Harry "Good" he stalked out of the room, head hung low.

"Wait...Remus, I deserve an explanation" Remus stopped dead "Why?"

"Memories, Harry, Memories"

* * *

((MWPP era))

"No Lily, I won't do it"

"Oh come one Sirius, indulge you inner performer" Although the three boys faces were still stony, the glint in Sirius' eye showed Lily that she was getting through.

"No Sirius, we can't do this, Great Hall, People, Embarrassment..." unluckily for Remus he was cut off.

"For James"

"And us!" whined Peter, who was shaking at the mere thought of what Lily had in mind.

"Look at it this way, what would you prefer?" Lily's mouth crept up into a smile. "A severely depressed James and an angered Lily, or an eventually happy James and an ecstatic me, who would less likely yell at you" The logical approach, it was obvious she was trying to weaken Remus.

"Seems logical. Some problems with your plan however: One, we cannot sing, Two, we can't play instruments, Three, we're not Liverpudlian, Four, detention and Five, James"

Remus counted them off in his hand. Lilly just waved them away. The affect on Peter was tremendous; he was near cowering in the corner. Sirius broke into a grin. Remus' plan had the direct opposite affect; he had warmed to it more.

"The first 3 can be dealt with in due course. James will still be in a mope and since when do any of you care about detention?" Lily had sold it to Sirius.

"He'll kill us" Remus last hope of escape fled with that last statement.

"All this for accidentally hexing Snape, a gentle harmless hex, you drive a hard bargain Lils."

"You cannot accidentally hex someone Sirius. Regardless of what you may think"

"Habit! You made him go cold turkey! Snape!" Sirius' arms were doing most of the talking "Even though it's unfair, we'll do it, because of the fact that you and James'll owe us and we cannot stand idly by while he's ruining the acoustics in our dorm with his whining" He expertly shushed Remus and Peter while they did one last head-hung-low shake of the head in protest.

"Excellent" Lily's he face changed into a picture of menace "Lyrics, etcetera" He voice changed suddenly "James" she nodded curtly and left.

"She's never going to forgive me is she?" James moaned and he flopped onto the sofa. "Well I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Time James, give it time" with eye contact to Remus and Peter, Sirius began again "Talking of time, we're late"

"For What?"

"Detention....." Sirius thought quickly "For locking Mrs. Norris down one of the tunnels, Filch caught us earlier today."

"Fine-enjoy" The three scooted out of the portrait hole leaving James to his own devices (which meant him looking absently up at the ceiling)

"Library" Remus grunted

"But Remus....this is now time to study! We have Lily's...." Throughout all this they had taken a shortcut and were soon at the library "OH!" They sat at one of the farthest tables while Remus grabbed a couple of random books to ward off the new librarian, Pince.

"Peter" Sirius began "I really would hit you on the back of the head, but it's really not worth the time or effort to do so, also, we have all this..." he motioned at the parchment "to learn by....tomorrow evening" Sirius did a double take "She's got to be kidding"

"You know how she is with deadlines"

"Stop acting so smug, you have to do it too"

"Right" Remus in turn looked at his parchment, "Blimey, she's done her research an entwined accent and singing charm, and she's doing music"

"Oh great wonderful we don't have to worry about guitars or drums, whooptedee! Problem solved!"

"'She Loves You' can see why she chose it" Remus said, completely overlooking Sirius' comments

"I don't think you see the whole picture Moony mate, tomorrow, at dinner, we have to stand up on Gryffindor table singing a....Beatles song in a Liverbluddypudlian accent so Lily can forgive James. We're pawns Remus! PAWNS!"

"Oh, I understand quite clearly dear Padfoot. You know what else I understand, you agreed for us so we are resigned to this because of you so be happy. Understand?" The extended use of pronouns unnerved Sirius, but the Remus' tone change once again "According to this we have to meet Lily at five, so she can place the charm on us, we have to not talk to James until dinner"

"Great, know any sign language?"

"Some, I did a correspondence course in...." Remus stopped as the sarcasm got through "Fine. We have to meet Lily in the head's room; she's going to get rid of James, sending him on a goose chase for Fiskar"

"Ooh he's going to be perky at dinner"

"Lily knows he doesn't get on with her"

"You're right about one thing, she did her research"

"Peter? Oi! Peter!"

"What?"

"Head's room, five, got that?"

"Yes" he sighed "This is bad, very bad."

* * *

(5pm the next evening-Head Boy/Girl's room)

They knocked, and waited. The door opened and Lily led them in. They now understood the perks of being Head Boy or Girl. The room was cosy, filled with a mini library, sofas and a private area where they could be served food. James had undersold this place to them.

"Take a seat" Lily interrupted their general looking "This won't take long"

"Fine, as long as you do this accent charm thingy on James afterward, or at least teach it to us"

"Yeah, where did you get these charms from?"

"Places" she didn't want them to go investigating. "I can do it on all you at once. SO the result will be umm different" She lifted her wand and muttered some deliberately incoherent phrases. All three boys felt a tingle in their throats "Well?"

((A/N-Sorry-I can't write accents at all well, so not going to even try))

"Well what? Oh Merlin, I sound weird"

"That's just plain funny Sirius, bugger, me too"

"Moony! That does not suit you, what about Wormtail over there?"

"The quivering wonder? Hey Peter!"

"I hate this, take it off"

"No deal" Lily said, her accent sounding oddly neutral "And if you wimp out it won't be taken off at all" That was replied by a small whimper from the corner "You know the song?"

"Yep"

"Excellent, the charm covers your lack of singing talent too, for the good of the school population"

"Great thank you Lils for caring so much about the school population" said Sirius sarcastically. "OW!"

"See you at dinner"

* * *

((Gryffindor Table 7pm))

"Do you know how many funny looks from Stratton from not talking to him this evening?" Sirius asked annoyed

"20?"

"Very funny Remus, where's Peter? Bet he ran out on us"

"Lily won't be best pleased" Remus added, thinking what would happen to Peter

"True, we can do it anyway, we can get him later"

"Shh, James is coming, and he is mightily peeved"

"Padfoot, Moony, how glad I am to see you! Fiskar just completely yelled at me for wasting his time, must have memory problems, git"

"Mmm"

"Thought Lily was going to forgive me when she told me about it, I think I went too far this time, but it's Snape, I'm not apologizing to him"

"Mmm"

"Is that al you going to say? Mmm?! I'm on the verge of losing Lily and all you can say is Mmm?!"

"Mmm" There was a significant nod from Lily. Music began to fill the air and the food on the table began to move away to create a pathway"

"Sorry James" Sirius muttered.

Their singing began quiet with Sirius murmuring the first part

"_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

Remus started the next verse louder and with Lily's prompting the two got up onto the table. The charm had worked perfectly, with both Sirius and Remus singing in harmony.

"_You think you lost your love_

_When I saw here yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say"_

They looked down at James who was slowly sinking down, but they were too far into it now to even care.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes she loves you _

_And you know you should be glad"_

They chanced a look at the staff table, which was a mixed bag; Dumbledore was smiling and mildly jigging whilst on the other end of the spectrum (and conveniently, table) was Professor Fiskar, and some other teachers who were horrified. Yet nobody was getting up so the two knew they were safe. The Gryffindor table was getting into it by the second verse.

"_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_And now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind_

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad...OOH!"_

Both Remus and Sirius did Jazz hands, which further mortified James. The other houses joined in the general hubbub, except the Slytherins, who were just staring as if they were pocessed. But the 'pocessed' two did not care about that.

"_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_And with a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Practically yelling, the two began to walk up and down the table, seeing Lily clapping along, a satisfied look radiating off her face. They scooted back to James' end of the table for the next verse.

"_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_Apologize to her_

_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad...OOH!"_

The majority of Gryffindor table joined in on the jazz hands

"_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_And with a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

There was a lot of finger-pointing to try and drive the point home to James and Lily. Sirius and Remus were going the whole hog to get the message across.

"_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glaaaaaaad_

_YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

The great hall erupted into cheers. The two took a brief bow and bolted out of the great hall, followed swiftly with a very red James and a skipping Lily. They continued running until they reached Gryffindor common room. First priority was Peter, who up until that moment was laid on his bed, relaxed.

"Why hello Peter"

"Hullo" he replied glumly, resigned to his fate

"I guess you didn't listen to Lily then, you're staying Liverpudlian" Peter's eyes widened "See you"

"This is bad, very bad"

James had followed them back to Gryffindor tower and waited for them to come out from their dorm. This gave Lily time to catch up.

"James?"

"Lily!"

"Don't yell at them, I put them up to it"

"You what?"

"James I wanted you to know what it's like to feel embarrassed, to understand"

"Oh" he was struck dumb "Nice song"

"I thought so"

"Sorry" James ruffled his hair as he apologized, sheepishly

"Mmm"

"We got told off for 'Mmm'ing" Sirius said whilst bounding the stairs

"You sound odd"

"No, Liverpudlian" Remus put in "Lily?"

"Fine" with a flick of her wand their accents changed back

"Thanks Lils, Peter's is to stay as it is, stupid no-show"

"Only for a week, he'll go to Pomfrey after that" Lily said collecting shudders from all the three boys

"Am I forgiven?" James asked

"Yes, for now"

* * *

((Harry's day and age))

"Sorry Harry, bad explanation. That song" he paused "That song held a lot of memories for both Sirius and I, simpler times"

Harry placed the record back in its sleeve.

"Here, Keep it"

"No Harry"

"But..."

"No" With that Remus walked away.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R, I'd like to hear your comments.


End file.
